1. Technical Field
The invention relates to combination of a personal computer and a handheld computer such as a smartphone or tablet, particularly to integration of operation of applications of a handheld computer through a personal computer.
2. Related Art
Handheld computers, such as smartphones and tablets, have become essential for most people. Users of handheld computers have the need to connect their handheld computers to an external personal computer such as a desktop or a laptop computer which serves as a second computer. Some specific applications can open a subwindow within a screen picture on the display of the external personal computer to show a screen picture of the handheld computer on the personal computer when the handheld computer has been connected to the personal computer. Of course, the screen picture of the subwindow is the same as that of the handheld computer, for example, the items which separately stand for various software applications and are shown on the handheld computer.
By means of such specific software applications, although a user can launch a software application of a handheld computer by clicking a corresponding item in the subwindow of the personal computer, the contents of the subwindow is always the same as the handheld computer and no frequently used software applications can be shown on the personal computer. That is a fly in the ointment for users who always or usually connect their handheld computers to a personal computer because they cannot directly and quickly launch their frequently used software applications by clicking an item in the subwindow. However, there is no solution on the market yet.